Lesbihonest
by obiwansbeard
Summary: Emma's eyes travelled back to where they had previously lingered, she was startled to find a pair of brown eyes staring right back at her. Shit. Regina must have woken up and seen that Emma had been looking at her. All the pent-up nervousness left Emma, as her and Regina's eyes locked.


**Hi guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting for updates on my other stories, I've been really busy with well life and school. Anyway, here is my first 'Once Upon A Time' fanfic - it's a Swan Queen oneshot set during the Neverland arc. The title for this came from an idea I had at school.**

 **Oh and before we get started I'd just like to let you know something. I hope that you all don't judge me for writing a lesbian fanfic, I mean that's really really childish and we live in a civilised, modern society in which we should all love and respect one another. That is one of the main reasons why I chose to write this, because I want to show you all that I support gays and gay rights. I believe that love can come in any way, shape or form and just wanted to express this to you all. Thank you for reading! Please review!**

* * *

Lesbihonest 

Emma Swan sat up against a tree trunk, knees brought up to her chest and a blanket snuggly wrapped around her shoulders, watching over their campsite. They were in Neverland. Freaking Neverland. The idea of it had yet to sink in.

It all began when her son Henry had been abducted and brought here by a few of Peter Pan's henchmen. Oh yes, Peter Pan too! He was young and looked to be about 16 years of age. Not overly sinister, don't you think? His legs were clad in a pair of simple grey pants that were tucked into his leather knee-high boots, his body was blanketed in a few thick layers of green cloth and his hair was nearly combed over into a sleek-looking side-do. Despite his somewhat dashing appearance, he was an "evil menace that deserved to die a thousand deaths" - or so Regina said.

Regina. Regina was stunning, even when she was sleeping. Emma swore that she has never been so attracted to someone as strongly as this in her entire life. Wait, what? Who was she kidding? She couldn't fall in love with Regina, she's the Evil Queen! She's the person who tried to kill her parents for almost half her lifetime, just because a ten year old couldn't keep a secret!

As if on queue, Regina stirred slightly in her sleep. Gods, it was not humanely possible to be that gorgeous. But Emma did not just love Regina for her looks, of course not. She loved Regina because she was stubborn, headstrong, impulsive and, sometimes, incredibly rude. She's made countless mistakes in the past, none of which Emma particularly condoned or sympathised with, no matter what her reasons were. But she's fought like hell to become the person that she is today. And it infuriates Emma when people say that Regina hasn't changed - that she is the same woman she always has been. She's not. Emma has watched Regina fight against the darkness every single day and for one simple reason, Henry.

Emma missed him, she missed him so much, yet she couldn't bear to think of what Regina was currently going through; after all, Emma had only been with Henry five minutes but Regina had been with Henry his entire life. The two women were very different in this aspect, Emma had her newfound family, Charming and Snow and Henry, she had Hook who had somewhat of a crush on her and then she had all of her loving, kind and caring friends back in Storybrooke. Whereas all Regina had was Henry. Her mother was dead, and so was her father. She had nothing left but Henry; however to loose him would take a devastating toll on both of them.

Emma's eyes travelled back to where they had previously lingered, she was startled to find a pair of brown eyes staring right back at her. Shit. Regina must have woken up and seen that Emma had been looking at her. All the pent-up nervousness left Emma, as her and Regina's eyes locked. Regina's dark brown eyes were the color of hot chocolate and had small flecks of gold that made them appear to have some kind of an inner fire, just like their occupant.

"Miss Swan," Regina threw the covers off of her body and sat up. "May I ask why you were staring at me?"

Emma was rendered utterly speechless by Regina's words, she didn't know how to explain herself without revealing that she had in fact fallen for the former Evil Queen. God, what would her parents say? Surely they wouldn't approve of their...association with one another.

"Miss Swan?" The older women cleared her throat loudly. "Miss Swan!" Regina's insistent and impatient voice brought Emma out of her thoughts.

"Hmm...what?" Emma asked timidly, seemingly not paying attention.

"I asked you why you were staring at me." Regina reminded her, getting to her feet and slowly moving closer to the saviour.

Emma took a deep breath, there was no way of saying this without Regina finding out that the saviour had in fact been staring at her. "Well I-I was..." She didn't know what to say.

"Where you watching me?" Regina's lips curled into an amused grin.

"Yes." Emma conceded, bowing her head as her face flushed red in embarrassment. She was surprised when she felt Regina sit down beside her.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you." Regina murmured into the darkness.

Emma chuckled lightly. "Of course you won't." She replied, sarcastically. Then the two fell into an awkward silence, and sat and watched Emma didn't know what to say. She knew no matter what she said that it would most likely turn out not to be good.

Regina sat down beside Emma and chuckled lightly. "I'm teasing, I know that you're just watching over the camp."

"Oh, right." Emma offered a small smile to Regina and lay her head back against the rough bark of the tree. The pair then fell into a comfortable silence, with the distant sounds of waves and various creatures to keep them company.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Emma asked, voice laden with tiredness.

"Find who?" Regina replied, sounding equally as worn out.

"Henry." Emma stated. "Do you think we'll find him?"

"Yes, I truly do." Regina said quietly. "I have hope Emma, and you should to." Clearly seeing that Emma was still quite unsettled and distressed, Regina placed a hand over hers.

The feeling was so powerful when their hands connected. It was like some kind of electric current was jolting through Regina's body, lighting up every nerve ending in her body. Regina was on fire, burning with a hidden passion for the younger woman in front of her. Could it be that her and Emma had some sort of...connection? Is it really possible that someone so pure and innocent could feel something for an evil witch like herself? No, that wasn't possible. Nobody could love her. Not anymore.

Ignoring the feeling of the burning passion she held for Emma Swan, Regina sported a small smile and began comforting Emma. Little did she know, that the saviour had in fact experienced the same feeling of passion and desire as she.

Emma quietly gasped as she felt the slight tingle of her fingertips and the erratic beating of her heart. The feeling was almost overwhelming; Emma could feel the rapid beating of her heart against her ribcage threatening at any moment to break free, she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach dancing to the soft, drumming rhythm of her heartbeat and she could feel the fire rising up inside her filling her with sudden feelings of desire and passion. The whole experience was surreal, it was almost...nice, comforting even. Yet it scared her. It rattled through to her core, a voice telling her that these feelings she had weren't real and that she shouldn't make any attempt to act upon them. It was liked being stabbed. She could feel the tip of the blade sink into her skin, blood boiling and spilling out of the wound; the blade went deeper still, cutting through her skin easily and getting closer and closer to her heart-

"We will find him Emma." It was Regina's angelic voice that brought her from her thoughts.

Emma looked up into the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to Regina, looking dreamily into them as if they would take her somewhere far away from here - somewhere where she could live out the rest of her days peacefully and grow old with the person she loved. Then it occurred to Emma where she was and what was happening.

"Oh um yes, I know." Emma said quickly, looking down at the forest floor.

Regina didn't believe her one bit. "Then why do you look so doubtful?"

Emma remained silent and continued to stare down at the ground, willing for dawn to hurry up and mark the end of her watch.

Unimpressed by the fact that Emma was ignoring her, Regina used her free hand to hook under Emma's chin and lift her head up so she was looking her dead in the eyes. Emma, surprised at the sudden contact, obeyed.

"Stop trying to ignore me and answer the question. What's the matter, Miss Swan?" Regina said sternly.

"I just...don't know." Emma rasped, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. It was as if an invisible force was constricting around her chest. "I just have these feelings, and I don't know what to do."

"About Henry? He's fine Emma I-"

"No Regina." Emma interrupted her. "You. These feelings are about you." Regina just sat there, bewildered at what Emma had just said.

"It only happens when I'm around you." Emma continued. "When I touch you I get this feeling, it's like..."

"Magic." Regina finished, watching as Emma meekly nodded her head. "I-I feel it too."

Emma just stared at her, just like she had been doing before except this time it was different. It was different because she now knew that Regina also felt the connection between the two, which made it somewhat possible that the mayor also held feelings for her.

"So-so you have feelings for me?" Emma asked, her grip tightening around Regina's hand that was now held in between both of hers.

"Yes. Yes I do." Regina conceded, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

And that was all it took as Emma grabbed the collar of Regina's blue blazer and yanked her forward, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

As the night came to a close and the sun began to rise, the two women's bodies moved as one as they made love to one another under the thick canopy of the dark forest; their only thoughts revolving around their newfound love for each other.


End file.
